Hermione Mosier
by bimah
Summary: Hermione gets the shock of her life when she finds out she is actually a Pureblood, but there is more to it. Read and find out! Main Shipping: Draco,Hermione. It might also include a bit of Harry,Ginny and Tonks,Remus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. WARNING:** THIS IS POST HBP. THE READER IS EXPECTED TO KNOW CERTAIN DETAILS ACCORDINGLY. ALSO, MIGHT CONTAIN SOME DH SPOILERS TOO

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

It was a beautiful summer night. Hermione J. Granger was standing in her silk night attire, leaning against the window sill of her room, eyes closed, lost in thought.

Wind was flowing through her, slightly less bushy, hair and it brought her restless mind to ease. She had a lot to think about. She was going to be 18 soon, in three months and two days to be exact. Yet despite this, she still had no idea of what she wanted to do, the war, her career, the future… nothing.

One thing she did know was the fact that she would help Harry Potter, her best friend, until the end of the world. She would do all she could to help him destroy Voldemort, and save such a world from darkness. A rather big task, but attainable, and it would all be worth it in the end.

The war had not started yet. Harry was currently at the Burrow, and Hermione had already promised that she would join him and Ron after Bill and Fleur's matrimony to help them. She was going to leave for the Burrow in the next three days to attend the wedding.

With the thoughts of the wedding and meeting her two best friends soon, she smiled and slipped into her blanket to have a peaceful sleep. Her mind was content for now, as she knew she at least had a vague idea of what was approaching. She was determined to come through with flying colors, as always.

* * *

Several hundred miles away, a young boy with pale skin, blond hair, pointed features, and eyes, gray and cold like his father, was also standing near the window in a large room of Malfoy Manor. The only difference being that he did not have his eyes closed, but was staring out into the huge garden. This so-called 'garden' looked more like a forest, since it went far into the horizon.

The room he was standing in had tall, vaulted ceiling with petite, yet intricate, chandeliers. An enormous four poster bed and a fireplace took up nearly an entire wall, which was framed by a plush sofa and two large forest green armchairs, with straight backs. The bedspread and sheets were a bright, emerald green, accented with a deep silver. The ceiling was also painted green, and the furnishings were 'Old World' exquisite.

_Draco, Draco, you are not a killer._

The words still rang in his mind. The words of a dying man, one whose wisdom Draco had never acknowledged. The words beset him for days as he sought to either deny or accept them. His features were once more still as carved marble, giving no hint as to the torment of his thoughts.

_Bloody Snape!_ He thought bitterly.

_Well if it wasn't for his timely – or untimely? – arrival me and my entire family would be dead by now…_ he argued among only himself.

_It would have been better than being cooped up at the manor all day! And The Dark Lord won't kill my parents because of me._ He reasoned.

_I could've Avadaed myself if they would give me my wand back! Less pain that way… but no wand means I have to resort to other means… _

Well, I could just drown myself in the pond in the backyard of the Manor…

...No! 

His face contorted into his usual sneer of disgust as he thought about the thick revolting mud sinking into his boots and the lime slime touching his hands…he shuddered. _There are worst things than death. And going anywhere near that disgusting pond, with my sensitive skin is one of them!_

Instead of turning in for the night, to bed, he decided to get a midnight snack. Since he had lost his personal house elf, Dobby, he now had to go down to the kitchen and ask the other house elf to fulfill his desires.

He was almost at the kitchen when he heard some noise coming from the foyer. It sounded like a man's voice, and since his father was still in Azkaban, he had to wonder _who would be visiting mother… and at this time of night!?_

He slyly crept near the foyer, backed up against the wall, trying to hear what they were talking about. He now knew that there was a man present, but why on Earth would a woman be too? And what could this all be about?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. WARNING:** THIS IS POST HBP. THE READER IS EXPECTED TO KNOW CERTAIN DETAILS ACCORDINGLY. ALSO, MIGHT CONTAIN SOME DH SPOILERS TOO

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot

**Chapter 2 - The Mysterious Girl**

"…But I don't understand! We should've found her by now… She turned 17 almost a year ago… The ring should have brought them together!" The man's voice roared, clearly aggravated.

"Well she must not be wearing the ring, honey… The people who adopted her must have lost it or never given it to her." The other women (_probably his wife_ – Draco reasoned) replied, trying to calm down the exasperated wizard.

"But Arnie, you DO understand what will happen to her and Draco, if they are not wed by the end of next week don't you? According to the contract, if they are not wed within one year of becoming of age, their magic will be impounded by the binding contract."

"Yes, we know Harold and…" His wife started.

"AND the Dark Lord wants her on our side when the war starts… He is getting very impatient. According to the prophecy, the victory will go to the side she is on. Therefore, it is imperative that she is found, wed by next week, and be on our side when the war starts." The man finished with a sinister drawl.

At this point Draco was highly affronted.

_How dare they not only betroth me to someone without my consent, but not even bother telling me about it!? AND if I don't marry her MY magic will be confiscated by the contract too!? Mother better have a DAMN GOOD explanation to this!_

As if on queue Narcissa spoke.

"I understand the situation Mr. Mosier, but how can I be of help?"

"Well, when Lucius and I made the contract, the contract and the rings both required the blood from our daughter and Draco. So we thought maybe we could deposit drops of Draco's blood on the contract to activate the rings. That way, where ever the other ring is, it will draw it's owner toward itself. The rings are bound to stay on it's owner until they get married…With both rings intact and operational, either bearer can call upon it's mate."

_Oh so it was FATHER'S BLOODY idea. I should've BLOODY known! _Draco thought bitterly, looking down at his emerald green ring with a serpent on it._ No wonder I was never able to take the BLOODY ring off! It's BLOODY bounded! Well this is just fan-BLOODY-tastic! I must have used the word 'bloody' five times already… I'm turning into Weasleby!_

"Well Mr. Mosier, Draco is asleep right now and he does not even know about the contract yet. We will have to talk about it in the morning. We have several guest rooms that you can stay the night a—"

"No, no Narcissa, that won't be necessary, we'll be going home now. We will be back tomorrow to take care of this issue. Thank you for your hospitality." Mrs. Mosier spoke, interrupted Narcissa.

"Yes, and we apologize for intruding on you like this, but we must have checked every single adoption agency by now to no avail. The Dark Lord is getting very impatient." Added Mr. Mosier

"It was no trouble at all." Narcissa drawled with a small smile.

"You can come out now Draco dear." Narcissa spoke, without even turning around after the Mosiers flooed back to their home.

Draco stepped onto the foyer, slightly embarrassed, wondering how his mother always knew when he is spying on her. And why had she tell the Mosiers that he was asleep?

"Mother-" Draco started but was cut off by her voice.

"Draco you have to understand that I did not have anything to do with this. Mr. Mosier was very good friends with your father. They are also the most powerful, and one of the wealthiest, pureblood families in Bulgaria." She sighed and then continued. "Once their daughter was born, and I was pregnant with you, it was your father's wish that his son and their daughter be wed, thus establishing a truly powerful and influential couple. That is why he created the contract.

But when they were attacked they told their squib nanny to take the girl to a safe place… After the war was over, they found out that the nanny had flown to her cottage somewhere outside England. She was found dead in her cottage when the Mosier tracked her down...

They had looked for their daughter at the cottage, but they found no sign of any child ever inhabiting the place. We thought she might be dead, that is why we never told you. Yet last year, after your birthday, when the contract emitted the red eerie glow – which means that the betrothed are both of age and have exactly a year to be wed – the Mosiers realized that she was still alive. They decided to look for her again. Now, as you heard, they are running out of time, and have to find her. We must get the two of you wedded by the end of this next week or you will both loose you magic forever."

Draco was in awe. Sure he wasn't exactly happy about being betrothed to someone he didn't know, but the part about being the most powerful and wealthy couple in the wizarding world was more than appealing to say the least.

He almost began to wonder what it would be like to be the most powerful couple in the world. Almost. Then he realized what else his mother had said, about him loosing his magic… _That will not do, I will not be turned into a BLOO- no I'm not going there again… I am NOT going to turn into a Mudblood OR a Weasleby_… And he still didn't know who this mystery girl was.

"Who is this girl?" Draco asked curiously.

"Do you think if we knew who, or where she was, we would be requiring your blood to find her?" His mother said, somewhat impatiently.

Draco sighed heavily. This was all too much for one midnight stroll, so he decided to go back to his bed and deal with the situation tomorrow. He did not even bother going into the kitchens; he knew he had lost his appetite.

Finding out that you are betrothed to a mysterious girl, threatened to be turned into a Mudblood or the fear of turning into a Weasleby, can make a person loose more than just their appetite. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. WARNING:** THIS IS POST HBP. THE READER IS EXPECTED TO KNOW CERTAIN DETAILS ACCORDINGLY. ALSO, MIGHT CONTAIN SOME DH SPOILERS TOO

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot

**Chapter 3 – Preparations**

Draco went back to the same spot near the window. He was staring out at the garden again, but this time with a slight smirk on his face. To say that being recognized as a truly powerful person, due to a marriage none the less, pleased him would be the understatement of the century. This is exactly what he needed to bring back honor and glory for the Malfoy name after his father's pathetic blunders.

_No wonder The Dark Lord hasn't killed me yet!_ He mused._ I'm his ticket to this mysterious girl, who can potentially decide the fate of the world. Hmmm a rather big dependability on that girl our Dark Lord has…if she really is the Bulgarian goddess from the prophecy that is. _

_I wonder how she would look like…whatever she looks like I can assure myself that she is better looking than Pug face Parkinson…ughh even Mudblood Granger is prettier than Parkinson… Oh yes, Granger, she is a piece of work isn't she, feisty too…wait why am I thinking about Granger when I am going to get married to a goddess._

He gave an evil, maniacal laugh…or so he thought…it came out more like a sissy chuckle… _Note to self: work on the evil laugh for later._

That night Draco slept quiet peacefully …

With dreams about getting married to a beautiful looking goddess … who for some reason looked a lot like Granger … maybe because she is the only girl he truly respected or thought of as a powerful witch … even though he would rather kiss the giant squid from the Great Lake at Hogwards than admit that, even to himself.

The rest of the dream was about him and his wife finally ruling the world … where Potty and Weaselby would grovel at his feet for mercy… which he will maniacally refuse…then his wife would give the perfect evil maniacal laugh that any raving lunatic, like Voldemort himself, would be proud of.

He was slightly put off by that, his wife-who still looked a little like Granger- mastered the laugh perfectly…while his still came out weak…he pouted slightly…even in his dream Granger had to beat him…and at the one thing that he should be master at. It was his dream after all!

Draco woke up to his mother's voice the next morning. She was saying something about meeting someone, he wasn't really paying much attention since he was still sleepy and his head was still buzzing a little. As expected, he took a shower and got ready for breakfast. He was walking down the stairs of the manor, towards the dining hall when he realized what his mother was obviously talking about. Today was the day he was going to meet his new bride-to-be.

He came out of his musing of his new wife as he entered the dining hall and noticed his mother already seated elegantly nibbling her breakfast. He greeted his mother and sat down at his usual chair, across from his mother and on the right hand side of the head chair, it would normally be occupied by his father, but since his father was in Azkaban it was empty. The only sounds made for the rest of the meal were the clanking of the fork and the plate. After a few moments, the deafening silence became too much for Draco.

"When did they say they would be here?" he asked breaking the silence.

His mother finally looked up at him, "They flooed earlier to inform me that they needed some ingredients to activate the ring –other than your blood that is- and so they will make it back…I would say around 6 in the evening"

"You could do as you like until then" she continued. "Or if you want you could always come with me. I need to order the wedding dress robe for your bride…we can alter it according to her size later but we will not have time to order afterwards…you can pick out dress robes for yourself as well"

"Sure" He sighed. It was not like he had anything better to do, besides he can't leave the manor other wise…this would be his only way out to get some fresh air.

His mother got up and the house elf came to clean up the table, he was done eating as well so he followed his mother out. He spelled himself to look like any other wizard, since the ministry was still after him. They could not find him here at his mother's other Mansion up north outside England, since the ministry took over the Manor in Wiltshire, south west England. In disguise he and his mother, both looked nothing like the Malfoys everybody knew. They had jet black hair now with brown eyes and a much tanner skin color.

They went to several stores before his mother found the wedding dress she thought was perfect. It was a strapless gown made with the finest white silk fabric Draco had ever seen and it had blue and silver exquisite crystal beading on it making it look absolutely breathtaking. He had to hand to his mother; she really did have great taste when it came to clothing.

After a few hours of shopping and walking from one dress robe store to the next, which felts like days to Draco, he started complaining about him not being able to feel his feet anymore and they finally settled on a black dress robe for Draco that made him look like the sexy devil that he was.

* * *

When they arrived back to the manor, one of the house elves told them that they already have visitors waiting for them in the lounge.

They walked into the lounge; the Mosiers looked like they have been waiting for quiet some time. Mr. Mosier was holding, what looked like a small clear flask. It contained a red thick liquid and an empty one.

Draco did not have to guess twice on what it might be or of what purpose would be the other empty flask was for. He knew they needed his blood for the spell to work, but whose blood was in the other flask?

"Good evening Mrs. Malfoy how was your day?" Mr. Mosier got up from settee to greet the Malfoys.

"Good evening Mr. Mosier, Mrs. Mosier, and our day was just fine; this is Draco, my son" Mrs. Malfoy replied gesturing toward Draco towards the end of her reply.

"Well we must get started on this if we plan on finding her by tonight, I'm only assuming young Mr. Malfoy knows what I'm talking about." He said, looking questionably towards Draco, and continued after receiving a nod from the said person. "Now I'm sure his blood will be sufficient for the spell, but when we, Lucius and I that is, made the contract it required our blood as well so this flask, in my hand, contains my blood, just in case."

"Will you step a bit closer to this cauldron young Mr. Malfoy so that we can begin…" He trailed of gesturing towards a small cauldron, which had something black bubbling in it, in the fire place. He then took out a scroll and read to make sure he was not missing anything.

Draco took a knife and made for cutting on his finger when Mr. Mosier stopped him, "You must cut the vein that connects to your ring finger" he said pointing towards a vein near his wrist. Mr. Mosier then took the necessary procedure and said the incantations from time to time while adding drops of Draco's blood to the cauldron. After about five minutes the liquid in the cauldron turned clear white following a red poof.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy the potion was a success, now drink up" He said pouring it all out for Draco. Grimacing at the knowledge of what other ingredients might be in it; Draco drowned it all in a huge gulp. His entire body gave a noticeable shudder and then … nothing. Draco felt completely normal. _Did it work?_ He wondered inspecting his arms and legs.

As if reading his mind, Mr. Mosier gave a small smile that answered his unasked question. Mr. Mosier then took out his wand, Draco's hand, and started waving at it in circular motion on Draco's ring, while muttering something incoherent. After a while, his ring started glowing green at first and then it stopped. Draco looked up at his future father-in-law's face and saw the small smile turn into a wide grin.

"We wait now young Mr. Malfoy, the other ring must locate its owner first . . . and then we go meet your soon to be wife . . ." Mr. Mosier said while his grin got even wider.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. WARNING:** THIS IS POST HBP. THE READER IS EXPECTED TO KNOW CERTAIN DETAILS ACCORDINGLY. ALSO, MIGHT CONTAIN SOME DH SPOILERS TOO

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot

Chapter 4 – Meet the Bulgarian Princess 

Hermione Granger was rudely woken up by a strange tapping and hissing noise this morning. She peeked through her eyes and saw something orange and furry blocking her vision. When she cleared her bleary eyes she realized it was only Crookshanks, hissing with irritation of being woken up by the tapping noise. She got up and opened the window to let the white snowy owl inside and went to get him some owl treat.

"Wait up Hedwig, I'm sure your hungry, it was probably a long journey…I'll be right back" she called out with a yawn.

After detaching the parcel and feeding the bird she went ahead to freshen up. But not before telling Hedwig to wait for her to take her reply back since she didn't own an owl.

She could barely contain her excitement at what could be waiting for her inside the parcel. She knew Harry was staying at the Burrow, until the wedding that is. After that…well it really didn't where he would go because she will be on his side the entire time, supporting him through and through. Since the parcel was from the Burrow, she was hoping that they had sent her some of Molly's mouth watering scones.

She opened the parcel to find some carefully packed, by Molly of course, scrumptious scones that she had been anticipating. It also included some sweets from Diagon Alley and letters from Harry and Ron. She set the parcel down for later. She did not want Hedwig to wait too long so quickly scanned the letters and sat down to write them a reply.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope you are fine and will be joining us soon. I really do miss you, even though it has only been two weeks since I last saw you. Mr. Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are here as well; I think they are planning to get married as well. I hope you are enjoying your stay with your parents; say hello to them from me. Ron's mum has sent some of her home made scones that you like so much and I have also took the liberty of sending you some sweets. I know your parents wouldn't normally let have any since they are dentists and all, but I think no one should be deprived of the wonders of candy._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_PS. __Ron misses you as well__ (these words were crossed out) – I DO NOT! _

---------------------------------------

She snickered, Ron was so predictable. She knew he fancied her but she also knew he would never admit it. Not unless there was a threat of someone else having her, who knows when that could be and she really did not want to wait for him forever. She realized that these were dangerous times which meant that they should not waste time wrapped up in their stubbornness. Love, isn't that what they were fighting for?. Isn't that what Dumbledore would have wanted. She sighed, "Perhaps this – _thing_ – with Ron isn't love at all" she shook her head, **love** is a complex theory, not to taken lightly. It is just one thing that is too complicated for her.

_Hermione,_

_Harry is making me write this letter, you know I wouldn't have. Do come soon, I think I will go barmy if I have to see another couple smothering each other. Bill and Fleur are worst then ever, __Professor__ Mr. Lupin and Tonks are inseparable (shudder to think); even the twins got dates. Harry and Ginny are still trying to ignore each other, but they would sneak glances at each when they think no ones looking. It is ABSOLUTELY __revolting__! Just get here quickly so that I don't have to suffer ALONE!_

_Ron_

---------------------------------------

She quickly got some parchment and a quill and sat down to write down a reply for them. She really did not want to waste anymore time then necessary. Her scones were waiting for her on the table looking awfully tempting.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I'm glad to find that you are well and enjoying yourselves. I on the other hand, am really bored considering the fact that I have already read all the books in my house. I was actually hoping you guys will accompany me to __Flourish & Blotts__ when I get there to buy some new books. My parents are still quiet upset that I will not be spending my entire summer with them. They think this will be my last summer with them since I am of age in the wizarding world now. They fear that I will probably move to the wizarding world after the war for my career. Not to worry though, I have explained and discussed everything with them and told them that I will keep in touch as much as I can. I even suggested a trip to France for them, which is where my uncle and aunt live. I am sure they will keep them company while they are there. I will see you guys in three days!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_PS. Honestly Ron! You sound as if everyone have nothing else to do. I am sure they are all very busy and stressed with the upcoming war. If they are being a little affectionate towards each other then you should be glad that they are at least trying to find happiness in these dark times. Grow up! Oh and Harry thanks for the scones and the sweets. I will go demolish them as soon as I send this letter back with Hedwig. _

She went about the rest of the day with nothing of real significance happening. She was just about to turn in to bed when she first felt it. She really did not know what to call it, but it was as if her entire body felt a jolt of electricity. She didn't miss the green and red light surrounding her like an aura for a second either; and before she realized it she walking downstairs to the sitting area.

_What is going on?_ She thought, she didn't know exactly why but for some reason, a very discrete voice in her head was telling her to go to the basement. As if her body had a mind of her own, it walked further down towards the basement. She knew it was not dangerous, whatever it was, she felt it in her bones, it was as if this is where she was _suppose _to go, it had a sense of belonging. So she kept creeping forwards without any fear or doubts.

Her hand reached out on its own and opened the door of the basement. What she saw was not something she had anticipated. At first glance she had almost missed it, but then it was if her eyes sought out the single thing they were looking for. There is the corner of the dark basement it was, an old shoe box, normally it would have not seem as if it was anything significant, but today the box was anything but normal. It was floating up from the ground slightly with a green glow surrounding it.

Her feet started on there own and before she knew it she was standing in front of it. To say that she was curious would be an understatement. She was almost giddy with expectations of what could be in a box that floats in mid air. She did not knew what was inside the box but something in the back of her mind told her it belonged to her. She normally would have told the voice to shut up since she really did not like being bossed around, but her curiosity was driving her on the brink of insanity. She reached out and got a hold of the box. When she opened the box, she was almost disappointed, there was nothing inside it, except for a couple of crumpled up parchments and a raggedy old blanket.

A gasp escaped her lips when she picked up the blanket. There on the bottom of the box was a moving picture of a couple holding a baby girl, a miniature version of the bushy haired know-it-all herself. She picked up the picture and brought it near her eyes for closer examination. The reason she had gasped was not that it was a moving picture but the fact that the couple holding her were not the people she knew as her parents. The women in picture looked a lot like Hermione except for her hair color, which was a light shade of blond. She had the exact same chocolate brown eyes shining with mirth and love for her daughter.

The man beside her was also smiling; while he tickled her daughter like there was no tomorrow. He was a little taller than the women and had sparkling blue eyes. His hair was jet black and reached just below his shoulder. They were standing in the garden in front of a Manor that made the Malfoy Manor looked like a cottage. It looked more like a palace. The couple was wearing the finest wizarding robes she had seen. She wondered who they were and why were they holding her?

So mesmerized with the picture she was, that she didn't even spared a glance to the emerald green ring floating in front of her. When she finally tore her eyes away from the picture she gasped even louder and dropped the box with a loud thud. Her eyes were transfixed by the green light emitting from the ring, and her hand once again, on its own accord, reached forward. As soon as the tip of her fingers made contact with the ring everything went black and ring attached itself around her ring finger. Her mouth imparted a loud scream from the sudden movement and everything else went dark.

(Author's Note: I think I should let you guys know that I had intended on ending this chapter here. Then I realized how much hate mail and threats I might get for writing a small chapter, so I decided against my whim and went on. Its okay, you all can thank me later in the form of reviews. I love reading and responding to them. It really puts a smile on my face.)

"… think she is waking up" Mr. Granger's voice reached her ears.

"Hermione dear, are you all right?" she heard her mother's voice beside her. She drowsily opened her eyes to see two sets of worried eyes locked on hers. The chocolate brown haired girl sat up smiling weakly at the people whom she had been calling her parents for as long as she could remember.

"Yes mum, I'm fine, I just…" that was when the events right before she fainted came back to her. She gasped and brought her left hand up to see if what happened was true. Indeed, there it was, the emerald green ring in all its glory, on her finger like it had always belonged there. She barely registered the twin set of gasps as she looked closer to examine the letter 'M' engraved on both sides of the ring.

"Whe – where did you get that?" The slightly plump lady asked, her voice faltering, almost in fear.

"Huh? Oh, it was here in this box" The said, ring bearer replied pointing towards the old shoe box that she had dropped earlier. "Mum, who are those people holding me?" she asked, her eyes almost shining with curiosity.

"Er – well, the –" The mother sighed. She had always dreaded the moment when she would have to tell her daughter the truth. "Why don't we go upstairs, I'll make some hot cocoa while your father will explain" looking guiltily towards her husband she gave a dazzling smile that she knew he couldn't resist.

Hermione was sitting on the settee, holding her breath for her father to start, while he shifted nervously on the chair across from her. _Why won't he say anything?_ Just as the bushy haired girl was about voice her concerns, several pops were heard right next to the settee. She gasped loudly and dropped the cup of hot cocoa that her mother had brought her. "It can't be…" she whispered.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. WARNING:** THIS IS POST HBP. THE READER IS EXPECTED TO KNOW CERTAIN DETAILS ACCORDINGLY. ALSO, MIGHT CONTAIN SOME DH SPOILERS TOO

Disclaimer: don't own anything- BLAH BLAH BLAH ...I know already sighs I wish I owned Draco though winks

**Chapter 5 – Unwanted Arrival of the Slytherin Prince**

Draco Malfoy was not a happy camper.

It had been a whole ten minutes since his ring had glowed green. He was waiting with anticipation for anything else to happen that would prove that they were successful, but … nothing.

Just as he was about to give up all hope, he felt a surge of electricity pour into his defenseless body. He looked up startled, and sent a questioning look, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow, toward the man half responsible for this whole ordeal.

"I think we have a trail, Mr. Malfoy," the strange man said, grinning like an idiot, in response.

The next moment Draco's ring started glowing red and he felt every nerve in his body tingle as if it had just connected with something. He suddenly felt rather dizzy, as if he was surrounded by nothing but darkness. There was a sound. Like a heart beat – no, two separate heart beats. He somehow knew one of the heart beats was his but this other heart beat…. it felt familiar and had a sense of belonging but he could not really interpret it.

In the real world, the beautiful blond woman had screamed and ran toward her son before her son had reached the ground. She cradled her son and looked up, slightly furious at the man standing next to her. He stammered at first, but was able to convince her that this was part of the procedure and that they should go some place from where they can Apparate once he revives. She used a Levitating Charm to lift her son in mid-air and led them toward the Apparition room, which was located quite far from the visitors' lounge.

Draco stirred; he felt like he was floating in mid-air and when he opened his eyes he realized he really _was_ floating in mid-air. He let out a shrill screech and his mother gently lowered him down to the ground.

"What the – ? " the grey-eyed blond questioned the Bulgarian king.

"Uh…this is real good news, Mr. Malfoy, the ring has been connected and the counter part will be located as soon as we get to the Apparition room." The man struggled with his English, trying to reassure the irritated looking young man as soon as possible.

"So this was part of the procedure?" Two grey eyes stared suspiciously.

"Why, yes of course, Mr. Malfoy, it was all mentioned in the book," the man in question replied filipantly.

"What book?" Draco asked, looking genuinely interested. He always found eccentric and exclusive things, books or otherwise, fascinating. A book that will contain something as horrendous yet amazing as this would have to be something he should be interested in.

"Oh it's a really interesting book called 'Ancient Egyptian Magic and Practices'. I did not bring it with me, it is a very expensive book you see, one of a kind. It was banned in the 16th century, and I believe there are only two more copies left in the world, that are owned by the Egyptians who refuse to let anyone read it. When I discovered it, I was so excited that I went and showed it to Lucius right away. He has been trying to get his hands on it ever since."

He shook his head chuckling, remembering all the times Lucius had offered to buy the book from him. It ended in a short argument after which Lucius vowed to him that 'Malfoys will possess this book one day, you just wait Harold…' He was revived out of his memories by his wife's prod. "We are here, Harold, where are you?"

"Oh just a visit down memory lane. Well good, we are here now. Let us proceed…" Harold replied, explaining the Apparation part of the procedure to the platinum-haired man.

Draco followed directions by concentrating on his ring and its connections to the other ring and got ready for Side-Along Apparation. As a white glow enveloped them, they vanished from the room. In any other circumstances Side-Along Apparation for five people would not only be hazardous, but impossible. In this case, however, the ring was acting as a Portkey, Apparating all of them to its other pair. They were out of sight and were found standing in a cozy little house in Muggle London with the blink of an eye.

The inhabitants of the said house jumped. All staring, mouths gaped, except for one, commonly known as Draco's worst nightmare.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the frizzy-haired one shrieked, maiming Draco's ears for life, _he was sure of it_! If one looked closely, one could even see sparks shooting out of her hair. No wonder she looked like she was recently hit by lightning.

"Hermione!" the good looking woman, yet not as good looking as Draco of course, standing next to the disaster that was called Hermione, admonished her daughter; for the rude language Draco supposed.

On the other hand, he couldn't help but agree with the shrieking monstrosity and sent an accusing glare towards his own mother. "YES MOTHER! WHAT THE HELL _ARE_ WE DOING AT THE MUDBLOOD'S HOUSE?"

"Draco! How dare you speak of your future wife in that manner?" His so-called-mother, although he never had any proof, scolded him instead.

Hermione's jaw dropped, she was sure she did not hear the women right. It was just unimaginable! Pigs must be in flight somewhere because Malfoy's mother just referred to her as Malfoy's future wife. _WIFE?! – _She felt nauseous and dizzy when a million scenarios ran through her mind. So she did the only plausible thing that any sane girl, in a situation as grim as such, would do and embraced the darkness that was promising to take her to a better place. As a result, for the second time that day, Hermione Granger was found on the floor.

_Wife! Granger!?_ Draco had to really resist from following her dramatic fall, since his ego would NOT, ABSOLUTLEY NOT allow him to faint. Malfoys DO NOT faint.

He also did not want to accept the fact that the girlish screech that was heard following his mother's words, actually came out his own treacherous mouth. Malfoys don't screech with horror like little girls either. This was followed by a choking sound as he tried to regain his speech. He quickly squared his shoulders, cleared his throat and looked his mother in the eye, wearing a deadpan expression on his face.

"MOTHER! I will NOT marry the Mudblood." He glared, pointing at the bundle of pain lying on the floor, getting more attention than him for some uncanny reason.

"But that's just it, son, she isn't _really_ a Mudblood, is she?" the woman-intent-on-ruining-his-life replied.

"I don't care if she isn't, she will always be Mudblood Granger to me," he said with his usual sneer in place.

This was NOT okay. He was supposed to be ruling the world with his gorgeous new wife from Bulgaria, punishing Pothead and Weasel-boy right now. Marrying Granger was not part of the plan. Why do these things always happen to _him_? The Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die never has to deal with problems like these. He blamed it on himself being the most handsome man alive. Surely that must be it. Being this good looking, he was just asking for trouble.

While he was dealing with the _really_ important issues regarding his good looks, his so-called mother, in-laws to be and the Mudblood's not-so-real parents were paying, yet again, more attention to Granger! Why don't they understand that it was _he_ who needed saving, not the one-who's-going-to-scream-the-minute-she-wakes-up, Draco just knew it.

And she did.

Hermione stirred at first; she was just having a horrible nightmare that had to do with a certain ferret-faced blond being her husband. In her dream Malfoy decided to pop in her house, uninvited with his mother and two strangers. How they broke the protection and Anti-Apparation Charms surrounding her house she was not sure. It was probably because she was just dreaming and apparently horrific things happen to nice people in their dreams.

She heard her mother's voice asking her to wake up, and being the perfect child she was, she obliged and opened her eyes. The sight that appeared did not, however, help her current scenario.

So she screamed.

Waking up to Malfoy's mother and the two strangers from her dream staring down at her was not something she was ready for. She tried to breathe while everybody, except her loving mother and the strange but familiar looking lady, stood up preparing themselves in the occasion of more screaming. Thankfully there was no more screaming. She just stared and blinked really hard to make sure that her eyes were not betraying her.

"W-what's going on?" Barely a whisper, but as she had everyone's attention, to Draco's ultimate chagrin, the question was not gone unnoticed.

"I think its time we tell you the truth Hermione." Mr. Granger sighed. "You see, you were adopted when you were only a little child. The things that you found in the shoe box earlier were the only items that the strange lady that brought you to us left you with… She does not look like either of these ladies though," said, pointing at the ladies in the room other than his wife.

"B-but…" Hermione started but was cut off by the man who raised her.

"No, let me finish. This woman, she was really ill-looking, we thought she might be dying and that is why she was leaving you. You see … she rather sought us out, came and knocked at our door telling us to hide or disguise you; that your life was in danger. She also said that if she did not return in a couple of days then to raise you ourselves. We couldn't have any children of our own after your mother's accident, so we thought ourselves really blessed to have you. When we never heard from her again, we decided to raise you as a child of our own."

He took a deep breath and continued again.

"After a couple of years, we seriously thought we would never see her again. Therefore we didn't see it necessary to tell you the truth. You were such an amazing and happy child that we didn't want to ruin anything by telling you the truth. I know that was rather selfish of us and we are sorry for not telling you, but we are still honored to have the opportunity of raising an amazing young woman as yourself. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us. Just keep in mind that we will always love you as you were our own." He turned and looked at his daughter towards the end of his story to find her eyes shining with tears. He quickly engulfed her into his protective embrace. He never liked it when she cried.

"I don't know what to say. I mean, I'm glad that you two are my parents, not my biological parents but my _real_ parents. I love you both to death, no matter what happens," came her somewhat muffled reply. She looked up at her _real_ father and gave him a dashing smile that left no room for guessing as to how much she loved him.

"We love you too, Minie," said her _real_ mother through her sobs and joined her husband and daughter in the loving embrace.

Draco rolled his eyes at the heavy display of emotions. _Gryffindors_, he snorted mentally, _always so emotional!_ He just couldn't understand why. He was somewhat surprised, therefore, when his mother gave him an accusing glare that clearly meant, 'why haven't you ever told your mother how much you love her?'

He sent her a 'because I'm a Slytherin' look accompanying a shrug. Slytherins are not really known for professing their undying love for anyone but themselves. Except for his father, who only professes his undying love for his wife when he thinks nobody is watching.

Draco shuddered pointedly, since to his utter horror, he had stumbled upon his parents' love making, many more times then he would have liked to remember. Oh what he wouldn't give to obliterate those memories. He didn't trust any of his so-called friends with Memory Charms and since he couldn't really do it on himself he was stuck with those memories, scarring him for life.

He realized that the Grangers, presently, were still locked in their lovey-dovey embrace. As the only _real_ Slytherin in the room he would have to remedy that, wouldn't he?

"Well, as nauseating as this is, I would like to point out that WE ARE STILL JUST STANDING HERE!" He just couldn't take it anymore! Did they not know who he was!

"YOU!" the buck-toothed – well what do we have here, no more buck teeth? What the hell was Draco supposed to call her now! This day just keep getting worse and worse by the minute. He would have to come up with a new insult and quick. Let's see, frizzy hair – yup still there! Shrieking monstrosity – check! Insufferable know-it-all – he would just have to save that for later.

What else… Honey brown fiery eyes, not helping! Nice curvy asset– wait what! When had she grown those?! Is it even possible to grow curves like those so fast, or had they always been there, hidden behind her baggy school robes? _Hmm…_he mused, _maybe this wedding thing could be beneficial after al-…no, it will never happen, she is too much of a prude to even consider it let alone allow me anywhere near her!_

Perhaps he should just become a Muggle; there is no harm- No! A Malfoy being a Muggle is far worse than marrying Granger. Or is it? As he thought about that for a second he realized, horror worse than any horror, that he would have to, he gulped, 'be nice' to her to get what he wanted, if he chose to marry her. He wanted to literally dig a hole, so deep in the ground, that no one would be able to reach him and hide in it for the rest of his life.

According to pureblood marriage laws, divorces are impossible, and infidelity is punishable, which means he would have to either 'be nice' to Granger and hope that she would let him touch her or it's a long, hard road ahead, of just Draco and his hands.

Wait… the bane-of-his-existence was saying something that he had missed. What in the name of Merlin's colorful pajamas is she raving about now? He hasn't even insulted her yet! Waving her arms in the air, saying something about unsuspecting people barging in her house and what was that? Did she just refer to him as ferret-face?! Oh if that is how she wants to play, then he will show her, that _lowly hell-cat, filthy, repulsive little Mudblood of girl!_ How dare she remind him of that utterly humiliating incident? There is no way in hell he is going to marry her now!

He cheered up immensely as he realized that he had said his insults out loud because her eyes were definitely spitting fire. Luckily for Draco, she could not do wandless magic, because he would have been turned into a charcoaled corpse otherwise.

As endearing as Granger's anger towards him is, he turned his attention towards the real issue. "Mr. Mosier, are you certain that she is your daughter? I mean it could be a mistake…maybe I did not Apparate correctly? Just look at her, she can't possibly be a pureblood!"

"No, young Mr. Malfoy she is most definitely my daughter. For starters we are the people in the photograph that she was waving around and then the lady that they are talking about was our nanny, or we should say _her_ nanny. She was a Squib you see, couldn't do any magic to save her own life but she was very loyal. When we heard about the prophecy, we knew our daughter's life would be in danger, therefore we told our Squib nanny to take her far away to ensure her protection."

At this point the monstrosity's father heaved a huge sigh. Since the so-called-monstrosity had momentarily ceased her obsessive barbarianism, her father decided to take full advantage of the interval.

"But as you know we had some trouble tracking her down afterwards and when we finally found out where she was residing, the cottage, or what was left of it, did not give us any clues as to where our daughter was or whether she was alive or not. What we did found out was that Androra, her nanny, was dead. Well you can only imagine what we thought after that- you know- that our daughter…"

He couldn't continue after that and there was no need. Everyone present in the room understood how devastating it would be to find out that their only daughter might have died while she was away, when that was the thing that they were trying to prevent in the first place.

"We didn't loose hope though, we kept looking for years after that; I think we checked every Muggle adoption agency there is!" He sighed and sat down next to his wife, giving her a comforting hug since she was crying her eyes out. "Then after all these years, the contract, that we had tucked away so long ago, started emitting the red glow, which indicates the approach of the end of the contract, the closure of the period of time in which the wedding can take place…we were both so shocked and yet- how do you say- escatic?

"Ecstatic, it's ecstatic," came a weak, yet bossy voice from the sobbing girl standing in between the Grangers, all puffy-eyed and still very much frizzy-haired. Draco snorted pointedly and muttered something along the lines of 'insufferable know-it-all'. The only response he got was a glare; that was supposed to make him run and hide behind his mummy, except he merely just rolled his eyes. He had been on the receiving end of the said glare far too long to be intimidated by it anymore.

"Well yes, ecstatic, we couldn't believe our eyes, there it was: undeniable proof that our daughter is alive. We wanted to scream with joy, tell the whole world. But as fate had it, we had no means of finding you- Hermione is it? Quiet a lovely name; yes, I think we couldn't have chosen a better name for her ourselves," he said, looking at his wife who gave a nod in return.

"In any event, the only choice we had left was to get Mr. Malfoy here to contribute some of his blood, as it was used originally to initiate the contract and-"

"Wait- What contract? How is any of this related to Malfoy? And _most importantly_ WHY WAS SHE CALLING ME _HIS_ WIFE?! Hermione screamed, pointing at Narcissa and Draco respectively.

Breathing heavily she continued. "Why are all of you here? How did you find out where I live? And how on earth did you get past my Anti-Apparation Charms?..."

_There was no way of stopping her, _Draco thought_, wait I have a question for her: Why in the name of Merlin's wench does she ask so many bloody questions? I mean, does she ever shut up?_ Apparently NOT, he realized, since she was still screaming questions on the top of her lungs. He sighed and quietly walked toward the blue- eyed man who was half responsible for giving birth to such a scary witch. He walked carefully, trying in vain to avoid any kind of contact or attention from the raving lunatic.

When he was near enough he muttered, "Mr. Mosier, the only chance we have of getting out of here with our most prized bits intact, is if we just **show** her the contract and explain later."

The older man sighed and nodded; the young girl reminded him far too much of his wife and he understood exactly what his pitiable son-in-law-to-be was trying to tell him. With a flick of his wand, he produced the still glowing contract. The shrieking monstrosity froze, and with a new kind of determination she stomped towards the floating contract, snatched it from mid-air and started reading.

Every breath in the room was on hold; Draco felt like he was back in the Forbidden Forest and strange things with deadly purposes could come at him from any direction. He wondered if anyone would notice, if he Apparated from here, he looked at his ring, if this thing could bring him to Herm- Granger then surely it could take him away from her and the sharp pointy object that she was going to hurl at him, he just knew it.

He knew she was going to blame him for this stupid contract and also for giving his precious blood to find her. He looked around the tiny living room area so he could find a place where he could hide his flawless and surreal body at a short notice, just in case.

The settee looked strong and could probably save him for a little while – but he realized he didn't need it because when she looked up from the ten foot long parchment, it didn't seem like she would be throwing anything at Draco; in fact it seemed as though she had completely frozen up. She was just staring wide-eyed at nothing in particular as the two dentists approached her.

"What's the matter, Minie, what does it say? … Minie…" the lady dentist asked, rather cautiously Draco noted.

"What is wrong with her? What did you lot do to her?" she then proceeded, glaring at Draco and Mr. Mosier.

Draco wanted to point and snicker at her for her given nickname but was interrupted by the girls' father. "We didn't do anything to her, what is the matter, dear? Why won't you speak?" Two blue eyes stared at his daughter, filled with worry.

"I-I will l-loose my m-magic if I don't m-marry h-him." She looked like she was going to hyperventilate. Her entire body was trembling as her eyes were filled with the horror of the situation.

"WHAT? What is the meaning of this Mr. – uh we didn't get your name…"

"Oh, many apologies; we have completely forgotten to introduce ourselves. Well, I am Harold Mosier and this is my wife Arnie Mosier, we are the king and queen of Bulgaria," he said pointing at the woman sitting on the settee.

"And to answer your question, you see when Hermione was born, Lucius, my really good friend and this young man's father, and I, decided to make our friendship even stronger, by becoming in-laws. With our money and status combined, the young couple would probably have been the strongest couple in the world. He was, not unlike me, very interested in exceptional and ancient art of magic, so we decided to give it a try. Besides, with our close friendship intact, we didn't think that our children would have disliked each other. Of course, things didn't go exactly as planned, did they?"

He frowned, thinking about all the things that had gone wrong since the day they found about the prophecy. It didn't seem like the question was directed at anyone in particular, but everyone in the room agreed nonetheless.

"King and Q-Queen?" Mrs. Granger whispered, while her adopted daughter, moved on from hyperventilating, and resumed her pacing and arm waving, like some mad women, _again_, muttering something like 'can't marry…loose magic …forever'. _Well that would certainly not do_, Draco deliberated, he would have to teach her how to panic with impeccable manners and dignity once she becomes Mrs. Malfoy.

He glanced towards his mother looking for an expression similar to his or something on the lines of being critical, but she looked towards Hermione with amusement, as if this is exactly the kind of response she was expecting and it was normal to behave like a wild chimpanzee in a situation like this. Come to think of it, his mother looked like she is trying very hard not to burst into laughter at Hermione's distress.

Great, he will have to teach Granger everything by himself since his mother does not seem to take this very seriously. _If_ she chooses to marry him, that is. Draco hoped she would choose the latter, since he didn't think he could handle being a Muggle. He cannot even get dressed properly without house-elves or the use of magic.

That is not even counting the embarrassment news as such would bring to the Malfoy name. No, he would have to make sure she'll choose to stay with the contract and just marry him. They should actually be thankful that the contract does not require them to consummate the marriage as well. Apparently, he had said the latter part of his musing out loud because she was definitely looking at him with an expression torn between revulsion and something like 'where can I find sharp **scary** objects to throw at Draco's beautiful body'.

He panicked and started toward the settee when his mother put a hand on his shoulder and sent a stern look towards the scary witch, "Yes Draco, we certainly will not be expecting any such activities from either of you. Now you two really need to cooperate and learn to live with each other because as you both know, divorces are illegal in pureblood marriages. This marriage will be binding and you two will have to live together for the rest of your lives."

Now it was her turn to panic; forever seems like a long time and she certainly did not imagine her marriage to be with someone like Ferret-face. She wanted to say NO and just be done with it, but she knew she could not. She had promised Harry that she'd stick by his side until the end and loosing her magic will not help matters.

She needed time, to think, to plan and to somehow solve this problem. The contract, as she read it, was binding. There was no way out of it. It recognized her with the blood that was running through her veins. She cannot even remove the damn ring by herself; it can only be magically replaced by the marriage ring.

She heaved a huge amount of air to get her lungs to start functioning properly and spoke calmly for the first time that evening. "I will need time to think this through. This is a really big decision and I really don't want to be rushed or forced into anything. I will get back to you all tomorrow to let you know what I have decided. I bid you all good night for now." She turned around and went upstairs to her room to get some sleep and make the biggest decision of her life. While everyone, including Draco looked at her with awe and admiration for handling the situation with such perfection. Not too vague, conclusive and polite, yet dismissive.

'_Yes, she will make a fine Mrs. Malfoy after all_' was the last thought in Draco's mind that night.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. WARNING:** THIS IS POST HBP. THE READER IS EXPECTED TO KNOW CERTAIN DETAILS ACCORDINGLY. ALSO, MIGHT CONTAIN SOME DH SPOILERS TOO.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to JKR except for the title and the plot. The title belongs to Shakespeare and the plot is MINE! Muhahaha… ::clearing my throat:: Uhhh, right. You can go on and read the chapter now. 

**Chapter 6 – 'To be or not to be…'**

Narcissa walked swiftly toward the East Manor on the fifth floor with determination. She couldn't sleep and the 'reason' was only a few more steps away. She peeked through the door and looked at her only child. He was sitting on the side of his bed, staring at the burning fireplace but she knew his mind was miles away. She pushed open the door and stepped into his room. The noise caught his attention and he looked up, startled, at his mother.

She took the necessary steps toward the most important person in her life and sat next to him. "From what I have heard, she is an intelligent girl, Draco. I'm sure she'll make the right decision." She had a bit of doubt though, but she was not about to voice it to her son. Lord only knows her son has a lot on his fragile shoulders right now. He looked even paler than usual. She knew he would have probably sat there all night just thinking if it were up to him and that was exactly why she came to his room.

The girl had reacted exactly how she had thought she would. She was only a child after all. This was a lot to endure at such a young age. _If only I had knocked some sense into that thick-headed husband of mine, this whole ordeal could have been avoided._ She sighed, there was no need in bringing the past up, what she had to focus on now was how to help her son survive. The Malfoys must survive.

Draco sighed; he knew why his mother was here. He probably _would_ have stayed up all night thinking about the chocolate-eyed brunette. There was nothing he could do now anyway. The decision was hers now. She knew what he had chosen. He being there was answer enough. His magic, his identity, was all he had left. He would not abandon it for anything. She, on the other hand, had lived like a Muggle all her life. Would it make any difference to her?

"There is nothing I can do anyway, is there?" He looked back at the fire, defeated. She squeezed his shoulder for comfort and stood up.

"You should get some sleep, Draco dear; we have a long day ahead of us." He could only nod in response before he got into his bed and let the sleep take over.

* * *

They all arrived the same way and greeted the Grangers with much more recognition. They were polite enough, as any pureblood would be in a Muggle's house. His mother looked rather uncomfortable on the settee though, Draco surmised. While the adults talked and got acquainted, Draco took a better look around. He had not seen the place properly last night with all the screaming and fainting. It was a small but comfortable place. There were tons of pictures and awards on the counters and walls. The strange thing was that none of the pictures were moving. He would never understand Muggles. Why would anyone take still pictures? What use are they for?

All the suspiciously still pictures were, of course, focusing on the one, bane-of-his-existence, Hermione _swotty_ Granger. All of them consisted of one or another of the girl-who's-too-brainy-for-her-own-good's achievements.

However, there was one picture of the over-achiever that was amusing. It was a picture of a four or five year old Granger stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar. Her chocolate-brown eyes were practically sparkling with mischief. The jar was apparently too high for her so she had pulled a chair over and loaded it up with books. She was standing on the books holding the cookie in one hand, hugging the jar with the other when the picture had been taken.

While he was examining one of the most recent pictures of her, being tickled by the two dunderheads she called friends, he heard a strange noise coming from behind the wall. Curious and bored out of his wits he turned to greet the intruder. He had not even taken two steps when something warm, brown and fuzzy collided with his chest. With amusement clear in his eyes, he noticed that brown fuzzy blob was actually Granger. She was staring at him as if he was some kind of delicacy. Her hair was still damp and she all pink. She must have just come out of a shower. She was so close he could count the tiny freckles on her nose. She smelled like vanilla and jasmine; probably her shampoo. Whatever it was it was doing wonders to his state. He moved his hands from her shoulders down her arm's length. Her skin was like warm silk. So soft, it would bruise too easily, he presumed as his heart rate sped up. It was all very disturbing…

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the sun shining happily through her window. She greeted the day with her usual smile. The recollection from yesterday had not processed through her mind yet, it would seem. Last night, after her graceful leave, she had walked into her room and climbed into her bed without trepidation. Now, as conscience came in late, it brought with itself memories. The smile vanished from her face and was replaced by a deadpan frown. She glared at the sun, for mocking her, regarding her gloomy situation.

She had a lot of thinking to do now. Yesterday was definitely full of surprises.

First of, she found that she was adopted; on top of that she is also a pureblood. Not just any pureblood, but the daughter of the King and Queen of Bulgaria…making her the princess of Bulgaria. Interesting thought, that.

Hah! Oh how she wanted to jump up and down and rub it in Malfoy's face that she was a pureblood. Of course it wouldn't matter to her that she is a pureblood, but at least she could set a good example for future generations of purebloods. And she could prove to Malfoy that blood really doesn't matter. She was still the same Hermione Granger that he tormented and called nasty names and now he's going to have to marry her. This would've definitely been a knee-slapping, laughing out loud moment if Ron and Harry were here.

She wondered how different her life would have been if she had not been adopted. She would have lived as Hermione Mosier, Princess of Bulgaria, with all that money and power. She got giddy just thinking of all the possibilities she could have accomplished, all the house-elves she could have freed. _Control yourself Hermione, this is not the time to fantasize about S.P.E.W campaign, you should be worrying about the matter at hand_. She sighed. Getting back on topic, she realized that if she had not been adopted then she probably would have ended up at Durmstrang, and even though she was all about international magical cooperation, she did not fancy herself going to a school like that.

Besides, she wouldn't have met Harry and Ron either. So yes, she was actually glad that she was adopted, it opened her eyes to so many things such as the Order of the Phoenix, how horrible the house-elves are treated, and how blood seems to matter more than talent.

And well, to be honest, when has having **four** loving parents been a bad thing? In fact she was quiet blessed, really. Now, if only she could somehow figure out how to subtract Malfoy from this situation, her life would once again be perfect.

No matter how much she loved her parents, the Grangers, she now had a desire to meet the people that gave birth to her as well. She wanted to get to know her customs, her childhood, and more importantly, her family. Yes, she definitely foresaw a visit to Bulgaria in the near future. She might even meet Viktor while visiting there.

Marrying Malfoy, although, was not something she could cope with right now.

Why Malfoy of all people? Only yesterday, she was a happy little girl with no worries or complications and just look at her now. She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. The face that usually radiated high-spirited energy was now forlorn. Cheeks that always held a rosy blush were pale and, the chocolate-brown eyes held no sparkle of joy. There was a frown now, replacing the smile that her pouty lips usually held. Her hair…she let herself chuckle for a moment on that. Malfoy always did pick on her hair, well her hair are now frizzier then ever. _This is what you get, Malfoy!_ All those year of taunting her about her hair and teeth, well she will be his wife now. _Moreover, I'll be a Malfoy now_, she thought, snickering as she stepped into the shower.

That other thought, although, didn't quite settle with her. Wife. She was not _ready_ to be a wife! Let alone Malfoy's! There were so many things that she hadn't gotten a chance to do and see yet. She hadn't even finished her studies. And she still has to help Harry save the world-…Oh hell… she hadn't even thought about telling the boys yet... How does one tell their best friend that they have to marry their worst enemy? She was a Gryffindor, sure, but she's not THAT courageous! She cringed, thinking about their reactions.

Ron would be livid, of course. But Harry… he on the other hand would be so worried for her. She didn't really want to add to his many problems.. Her marrying Malfoy felt of little significance when compared to things like saving the entire world from the crazed madman, Voldemort. She knew, however, how big a deal they would make of it. They would obviously tell her to not to marry the evil incarnate and will probably find it amusing that Malfoy will have to live like a Muggle. They would tell her not to worry about her magic and her safety because they would take care of her. She would then be followed by the lot of them day and night. She definitely didn't want that. She wanted out! Why did it have to be Malfoy of all people?

Malfoy. She fell into a sudden bipolar fit of giggles as she tried to imagine introducing herself to someone with a name like that. _Hello, my name is Malfoy, Hermione Malfoy_. More giggles.

She sighed, trying to imagine her life as a Malfoy. There would be no more happy moments for her. She was forever destined for snotty attitudes, angry glares, and loud arguing. Well, wasn't that what her future would've held anyway if she were to marry Ron, her only other choice at the moment? Or would it have been any different? Yes it would have been very different because Ron would never do anything to really hurt her. But Malfoy would, after all, he was not only a Slytherin, but also an evil, pain-the-arse, foul, loathsome, egotistical, atrocious, sneering, despicable little FERRET! He would love to hurt her. The Bastard.

Then again, doesn't Ron make her cry on a regular basis too? Maybe she was destined to deal with horrible, smarmy, stubborn, and incredibly infuriating men for the rest of her life. She should just give up her dream of a happily ever after right now! The only difference was that her choice has been made for her now. Instead of the dimwitted, stubborn git, she was now destined for the blond wanker. Fate certainly had a cruel sense of humor when it came knocking on Hermione's door.

So the question that is to be asked is what to do? Should she marry the blond git and keep her magic? Or **not** marry the conceited prat and live the life of a Muggle, like she had for almost all her life anyway? Disregarding the unexplainable, strange magical occurrences she had as a child, of course.

At least she would be able to choose the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But who's to say that she would ever find such a person, since it would seem she was always destined for the blond prick anyway. Besides the only, slightly romantic occurrences she has had consisted of a few pecks she received from Victor Krum; that vomit inducing kiss she had the misfortune of enduring by the thick-headed boy, Cormac McLaggen. Or if she was really desperate she could even count the strange forms of affectionate gestures and hints she got from Ron. She really did not want to think much on that, so she moved on.

Would it be really awful if she actually married Malfoy? What does she have to loose? Well to be brief, her morals, virtue, and her right to choose the person she gets to spend the rest of her life with for sure. But if she wanted to keep her morals and rights then she will loose her friends, magic and well essentially, her identity.

In other words, it is a lose-lose situation. Now the question that begs to be answered is which situation is acceptable?

She treaded out of the shower and a wrapped the bath towel around her slender form. As she glanced at the Russian mantle clock on her side table, that her grandmother had given her when she turned thirteen, she swore loudly and hurriedly scampered around her room to get dressed. It would seem that she had spent too much time in the shower. It was well past eleven now. Well there _was_ some heavy, intensive deliberating going on and one cannot be expected to rush into making decisions concerning life and death.

She put on the first thing she could find from her closet. It was a yellow and white floral dress she had bought a few days ago. Well, what the hell, it _was _sunny out, so why not? She hopped on one foot while she put on the matching flats on the other and raced out of her room, down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. She even managed to not knock herself unconscious by dodging the lamp hanging above the stairs as she jumped onto the landing.

She skidded to a halt when she heard voices from the sitting area, around the corner. She walked cautiously with her back toward the wall, shielding her from everyone's view. Damn, they were already here. And by the tone of their voices it would seem for quite some time. She glanced at the wall clock hanging beside her and sighed when she realized that it was already noon.

No need avoiding the inevitable. She had already made her decision when she came out of the shower and now she must confront the other involved party. Squaring her shoulders, she sighed heavily and walked around the corner, only to run into something hard and heavy. Looking up, she realized that she was staring at the lightly muscled contours of a chest. Her hands, treacherous that they were, came up and landed on the said chest of their own accord.

She blinked, slightly mesmerized by the feel of hot, smooth muscles beneath her fingers. Her gaze followed the revealing curve of a pale collarbone upward through the slender neck and landed on the soft, sensual curve of a set of flushed lips. She was breathing a little heavily by the time her eyes met the two glacier orbs of the one, Draco _sodding_ Malfoy. Damn. He was smirking now, obviously caught her salivating at the most thoroughly kissable, flush lips she had ever seen. She blushed scarlet. She had never been this near him before to notice how enticing he really was. She must keep her distance from him if she wanted to keep her sanity.

Someone cleared their throat. She jumped slightly and turned to realize that every occupant in the household, including Crookshanks, had noticed her embarrassing encounter with the snarky wanker. As if it was possible, her face flushed even more and she tried to form those things people use to communicate. Clearing her throat she tried again when she had only managed to spluttered, only to be interrupted by the amused, husky chuckling from the irritating wanker beside her. Beet red she let her eyes convey how utterly loathsome she really found him and walked toward the only other host of the household.

She didn't look back again when she heard the despicable evil prat guffawing at her expense. She gave a customary hug to her mother and a peck on her father's cheek before she turned her attention toward the visitors. Everyone waited with bated breath as the brunette surveyed her audience.

Silently glancing around, she smiled politely at Mrs. Malfoy and her birth parents and glared at the still snickering Bastard.

"I have made my decision," she announced finally.

TBC


End file.
